Will You Kiss Me Before You Go?
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: Tris got dosed with Amity's peace serum, and Tobias tries to stay frustrated with the result. but happiness is contagious, you know, and true love can be patient with pretty much anything. Oneshot. T for language. FourPOV.


**hey yall. this is my first Divergent fic. Takes place in the beginning of the second book, after her fight with Peter. Tris tells us there that the serum took five hours to wear off... but I think she was too embarrassed to say what happened during those hours. I recruited Four to help to tell what really happened. **

**enjoy his POV of Tris being high as fuck xD**

* * *

**prologue**

"Foooouuuuurrr! Where are you?!"

I look up, confused. "Tris?" What the hell? She should be pissed, not giggling like an idiot. Why is she so skippy?

I feel my eyes narrow in suspicion. She runs toward me when she sees me, abruptly lurching to the side. I steady her with my hand on her waist. Her response is fiery, for lack of a better word. Before I can ask what they did to her, her body is flush against mine, warm, and her lips crash to my mouth, her tongue teasing my lips. I pull back, and she sighs in disappointment.

"That was lame," she says dully. Then she brightens. "Okay, no it wasn't," she grins. "But..." She stands on her tip toes, wobbling, and leans up towards my mouth again.

I stop her with my finger. "Tris," I chastise her. "What did they do to you?! You're acting like a lunatic."

"That's not very nice of you to say," she pouts, batting my hand away. "They put me in a good mood, that's all!" She leans into me again. "And now I _really _wanna kiss you, so if you could just _relax!_"

"I'm not going to kiss you," I snap at her, harsher than I wanted. "I'm going to figure out what's going on."

* * *

**the first hour**

I deposited her in her room an hour ago, making sure she knew she should stay in there until she felt normal again, and I cursed under my breath as I stalked away.

After the talk with Johanna, Tris let me carry her again to her room, her feet wiggling and sweet giggles pouring from her lips the entire time. "Will you at least kiss me before you leave me here? I'm bored. Let's go back to the orchard! The trees _talk _there," she says, her voice taking on a mischievous edge at the end. "We could smell the flowers! Their leaves smell really green. I bet they taste green too. What do you think _green _tastes like? I want to know."

I frowned. "No. You need to stay here and sleep that stuff off. I'll be back to check on you, okay?" She pouted at me and I left.

Now I'm back, and I knock once on the door before slipping through. She grins brightly from her bed, hopping down from it and skipping toward me. "Hi!" she says brightly, kissing me. Her cheeks flush when she pulls away, and her eyes flutter down shyly.

Well, that's adorable.

I kiss the top of her head, then her cheek, then her lips. Her eyes are still closed when I pull away. She leans on me. "Stay with me," she whispers. "I'm bored."

"I wish I could," I tell her, "but I have to work."

"With your dad? But he's a jerk. You should stay with me instead. The... man said that I can be nicer if I try." She frowns. "What if I'm nice and you don't like me anymore? I don't want to be nice. But he's still a jerk."

I won't argue with that. My father is a jerk. "Tris, I'm not going to stop liking you if you're not difficult anymore," I say instead.

"But you wouldn't kiss me before."

"Not because I didn't want to," I tell her sincerely.

"Then why? Kissing is fun. We should do it aaaaalllll the time."

"We'll work on that," I tell her, suppressing a laugh.

She grins up at me happily, her blue eyes glassy. I'm immediately irritated again. They shouldn't have drugged her like that. I'm going to kill the first thing I get my hands on, and Johanna better pray it isn't her, because if it is I will go _extra _slow.

"Did you sleep?"

"No. I don't want to sleep. I like floating."

I just sigh. "Okay. If you don't want to sleep then just... lie still. Okay?"

"Okay. Will you kiss me before you go?"

I soften as my chest does something strange on the inside. I press a gentle kiss to her lips and tuck her in to bed.

* * *

**the second hour**

When I'm back, she's laying where I left her. Her arms are up in the air, though, so I know she's awake. She's giggling again, and I frown. Not that I don't like hearing her laugh, but... this is _not _her. When will that serum go away?! Dammit.

I sit on the bed, near her foot.

She doesn't acknowledge me right away, still forming strange shapes with her fingers and giggling.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask, sort of afraid to know the answer.

"Tracing the colors! They're so pretty. Like a discombobulated rainbow. The red one looks like a frog."

I can't hold back a snort. "A frog?"

"Uh-huh. And the yellow one is bright. I can't tell what that looks like. But it feels fluffy, like a puppy."

Ugh.

"Do you see the blue one? It's mixing with pink! Noooo, I don't want it to mix with the pink! The pink looks like a bird, and I don't like those."

I squeeze her leg gently. "I'll be back soon," I say gently.

"Will you kiss me before you go?" she asks in a pleading whisper.

"Of course," I tell her, kissing her forehead.

"You missed!" She looks up at me, her glassy eyes mischievous and full of mock-concern. "You never miss!"

I grin at her. "You're right, I don't." This time, I kiss her lips. She sighs against me, her eyes slipping closed. I leave her room before she opens them.

* * *

**the third hour**

I hate this shit.

Johanna stops me in the hallway, her eyes concerned. "How is she?"

"Fine, no thanks to you people," I spit.

"Has the serum worn off?"

"No."

"Maybe I should—"

"You should do _nothing,_" I say savagely, glaring at her. I hope my glare melts her until she's a puddle of her own serum on the floor. "You should stay far _the fuck_ away from her."

She shrinks back at my harsh words, but then she straightens and sighs. "Very well. Please let me know if either of you need something."

I don't answer her, but stalk toward Tris's door, pushing it open.

She isn't in bed. She's hanging out the window, her head and half her body balanced precariously over the ledge. She's laughing hysterically. "What are you doing?!" I demand, hauling her back through the window and setting her on her feet.

She sways a little bit. "Hi! He ran away, can you help me catch him? He's silly."

"There's nobody here, Tris," I say flatly.

"He was juuuust here, I swear! Look!" She starts toward the window again, but I grab her arm.

"Stop."

"But he left me!"

"Maybe he doesn't like you."

She frowns. "But I'm trying to be nice," she whispers. Tears fill her eyes. "The man lied to me. He said it would be better if I tried to be nice."

I glare at the door. Now they're making her cry? Fuck Johanna and her peace-protecting serum soldiers. Fuck Amity in its entirety. I can't wait till we leave.

Her lip quivers. "Will you run away too?" Her voice is so small, and that makes more rage surge through me. She's _never _been this small, not even when Peter, Al, and Drew tried to toss her in the chasm.

I shake my head immediately. "No, Tris," I tell her patiently, "I'm not going to run away from you."

She gives me a happy smile, planting a sloppy kiss on the corner of my mouth. Then she eyes me thoughtfully, challengingly. "Not even if I chase you?"

I sigh. "I'm not going to let you chase me. You need to sleep."

"But sleep is boring! I wanna chase you! You're not fun."

"That's me," I say with a shrug. "That's why you like me," I add with a wink.

She smiles widely, and I start toward the door. I pause with my hand on the door knob. "Tris?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't have to be _nice. _You just... keep being yourself. Okay?"

She bounces toward me, nearly tripping all over herself again. She laughs at herself, but finally reaches me, pressing her body to mine and wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her shoulders in response, squeezing her.

"Will you kiss me before you go?"

I was expecting the question this time. I smile at her, kissing the corner of her mouth and ducking out of the door.

"You missed again!" she yells.

I just laugh.

* * *

**the fourth hour**

I ended work half hour ago, but all I want now is to hit something. Since the Amity don't believe in violence, they don't have anything to hit. My girlfriend is out of her wits because of some serum, and my father is a complete asshole.

I'm having a great day.

I stalk toward her room again, shoving the door open without knocking.

She's laying on the bed on her stomach, her head facing away from me. Her back rises and falls steadily, slowly. She's asleep. I breath a sigh of relief. I inch toward her, taking in her sleeping form. Her hand curls delicately near in front of her face, and the other is hanging off the side of the small bed. Her shirt rides up a little bit, and her soft, pale skin shows. I want to touch it, but I don't want to wake her up. Her hair, now short, is in a wild disarray about her face and sticking to the back of her neck.

"I love you," I tell her quietly, even though she can't hear. Her soft exhale is the only response. I find myself smiling again. Even though she was totally out of it, completely unlike herself, some part of me saw this happy, giggling, childish part of her and fell in love with her all over again. If we were normal... if we were not fighting a war, if she hadn't just seen her parents murdered... if her people hadn't been slaughtered like animals, and if she weren't the focus of a city-wide hunt... maybe, just maybe, we could have been this couple, the one that chases each other through fields to hear the laughter, and kisses without fear. Maybe we could have been, in another world, in another time.

I slip back toward the door, but her sleeping, muffled voice starts me and I freeze.

"Will you kiss me before you go?"

I tilt my head, smiling a little. I walk back across her room and sit on the edge of her mattress. I brush her hair away from her face and press my lips to her temple, letting them linger for a moment. "I love you," I say in her ear. "Go back to sleep."

She's already nodded off though, so I leave her room, feeling lighter too.

* * *

**epilogue**

When I open the door this time, she's sitting on the edge of her mattress, glaring dully at the wall.

"Thank God," I sigh in relief. My body releases the tension that worrying about her built, and I lean my forehead on the door, pressing it there for a moment. "I was beginning to think that it would _never _wear off, and that I'd have to leave you here to... smell flowers, or whatever you wanted to do while you were on that stuff."

Her answer is stark, her voice deadly. "I'll kill them," she hisses venomously. "I will _kill them."_

I smother a smirk with my hand. There's my girl.

I kiss her before I go.

* * *

**thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fluff bit. **

**Insurgent and the rest of the books in the series were written by Veronica Roth. All recognizable characters belong to her. No profit is being made from posting this story.**


End file.
